


breathe.

by snowangels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Younghyun | Young K, Alpha Park Sungjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Park Jaehyung | Jae, Beta Yoon Dowoon, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Wonpil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels
Summary: dowoon is arranged to marry the princess of the kim kingdom, yet his eyes are always set on her (married) brother.





	1. 花言葉

Dowoon did not speak. It was not for the fact that he couldn't, because his voice worked perfectly well, but interrupting his parents would be impolite. He wanted to tell them about all the things he had seen as their carriage passed by the forests and villages, but politics were the only thing on his parents minds.

So _boring_ , he thought to himself. They could've been talking about the many children playing with each other beside the streets, skirts twirling so elegantly as they spun or smiles shining brighter than a torch's light. They could've been talking about the trees that reached unknowing heights, looming over people and animals, or the flowers that scattered themselves across the ground. Anything would've been a better topic than his upcoming marriage.

A peace treaty was what it was for. His parents had told him only two days ago that he was to marry the oldest beta daughter of the Kim family in the following three months. He was not excited for the wedding, not at all, but he did not protest. He respected his parents, and if he didn't agree to the engagement, he did not know what would've happened between his kingdom and the Kim's.

"Dowoon," His mother spoke, in a soft and soothing tone as she always did. She was a small omega with a kind heart, but could grow aggressive and independent when she wanted to. It's what he adored about her.

Her son spoke just as softly, "Yes, mother?"

"We are almost to the castle," She continued, motioned with her hand towards the window, where the village started to disappear and tall trees took their place, "I expect you to greet Princess Eunmi and her family with respect, yes?"

"Of course," Dowoon replied, and when she returned to her conversation with his father, he took another long gaze out the window. The Kim kingdom was certainly pretty in scenery, he could not lie. All the colors blended so well with each other, a perfect match.

He did not know if he and Eunmi would be, though.

**___**

The Kim family's castle was elegant with every sense of the word. From the outside, a beautiful garden decorated the front, with short trees and pink flowers all around. The inside was equally beautiful, it even more, as ravishing yet light drapes hung from the windows and strange yet oddly artistic pairings hung from the walls. Some were, he guessed, of ancestors or relatives, which were reserved for certain sections of the walls.

A male servant dressed in black met them at the entrance, telling them to following him to where the Kim family would be. The walk was short, but he made sure to glance at everything that he could. That included the little things like the planted flowers, delicate bowls, and the white cat following them from beside his feet.

As the servant made his way to a large door, he noticed the feline, glancing up at Dowoon before bending down to grab the animal, "I am sorry about that, Mimi must be looking for her owner."

"That's alright. She's quite cute..." Dowoon stole a glance at the cat, before she was jumping from the servants arms and down to the floor again. The servant simply smiled, before walking to the door again and opening it for his parents.

The throne room was big, with large windows that let lots of natural light in. A beautifully designed carpet was beneath his feet, as a chandelier hung from the ceiling above his head. Small decorations were all around the room, and he wondered again why everything about the Kim kingdom was so enchanting.

He felt Mimi brush against his legs, almost swaying as she walked up to the thrones. The king and queen were sitting in the middle. The queen was wearing a dark velvet gown with her hair tied up so that her facial features could be clearly shown. The king was wearing an equally as dark cape that settled gently across his shoulders, hand in hand with his wife.

The spotted the princess he'd be marrying next. She wore a soft pink dress with white flowers as the design, trailing up the bottom until the faded away at the top. She was attractive, he could not deny that.

But the man on the other side of the king and queen really caught his eyes. Dressed in a silk robe, light pink in color while white flowers decorated it's surface, he wore an expressionless emotion on his pretty face. A hand was placed in his, which belonged to a man probably older than both of them. Instantly, he wanted to know who they were.

"King and Queen Yoon," The king started, his tone tinged with a high authority that was slightly intimidating, "I welcome you to our kingdom. I hope you had a nice trip here...?"

His father spoke next, hands folded in front of him, "Of course. Your kingdom is quite beautiful."

As if he would know, Dowoon thought. The man had barely glanced up the whole carriage ride there, and he stared straight ahead the whole time they were walking to the throne room. His father never took in his surroundings, it was a common thing he was known for.

King Kim nodded, standing up and motioning towards his wife with a short wave of his hand, "As I'm sure you already know, this is my wife, Queen Kim Sooyeon," The woman nodded gently, acknowledging the Yoon family, "This is my daughter, Princess Kim Eunmi," He motioned towards the girl next to them, who nodded like her mother. Her gaze fell onto him for a few seconds more than necessary, but she looked away eventually.

"This is my son, Princess Kim-Bak Wonpil," The man continued as he motioned towards the smaller man, an omega by the title and sweet smell he had, who nodded quickly and then looked down. Dowoon didn't even get a glance sent his way, "And this is his husband, Prince Bak Sungwon."

Dowoon saw the man, Sungwon, tighten his hold on Wonpil as he nodded his head. The pleased look on the man's face was both disgusting and confusing to him. What did he have to be so pleased about?

**___**

After Dowoon was introduced, the king and queen allowed Princess Eunmi to lead him into the back gardens. Dowoon was a bit sad to leave the pretty man behind, who was having a conversation with his husband very quietly, but he followed the girl anyways.

The back garden was truly magnificent. Plants of all colors and sizes littered the sides of an arched pathway. So many blues and reds and _greens_ pulled together to create a wonderful scene, as if a painting had come to life in front of his very own eyes.

He had always wanted a garden like this. His parents did not care for how theirs looked, and the gardeners at his kingdom were lazy with their imagination. Plain old yellows and dull browns filled his homes garden that he had looked at so many times. He longed to fill it with more life, more color and creativity.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out here with me," Princess Eunmi started, walking slowly in front of him. When he didn't reply, she turned slightly to get a look at him, and then laughed lightly, "Do you like our gardens?"

Dowoon blushed, but could not keep back his response, "They're beautiful. How many do you have?"

"We have our front garden, our back garden, and another small one located where our outdoor dining area is," She answered politely.

The male beta's mouth gaped at the information, "You must put a lot of time and effort into them."

Stopping to reach out towards one of the flowers, Eunmi smiled softly, "My parents care very much about our gardens, and our gardeners make sure to make them as full as life as they can. Although, my brother Wonpil used to manage our smallest garden. He put much thought into how he wanted it to look, and even cared for his plants rather than letting the gardeners. But now that he's married, the gardeners have that job."

Dowoon stood beside the female, taking in the scent of flowers and honey, "Why did he stop?"

"Sungwon did not want his spouse to a 'servants' job," The princess mumbled, plucking the flower from its place very gently, "So when he told Wonpil to stop, Wonpil listened. He's never liked arguing."

"That isn't right," Dowoon said, and probably would've added to his words if it was not for the hand that reached towards his ear. The princess tucked the flower gently in the spot, hands resting at her sides when she finished.

"I was afraid you'd be like Sungwon," She revealed, a sadness buried deep in her voice, "I'm glad you're not."

Dowoon did not reply, not even with a smile. But Eunmi did not look bothered, for she turned around and slowly walked away from he. He did not follow her, and she did not beg him to, and soon enough, he was standing alone in the beautiful garden of colors and _life_. So much life.

**___**

Later that night, after a long time of trying to find his way back to his parents, he laid in bed with only his thoughts to keep him company. Dowoon's mother had earlier kissed him goodnight, but Dowoon had not been tired. He still wasn't, hours after the kiss had been given.

He could not stop his thoughts from thinking about Wonpil, and how pretty yet sad he looked. Sitting there in front of him, looking as if he was just waiting for Dowoon to take him away (that was only in his imagination, of course). Prince Yoon wanted to do _something_ to Sungwon, even without knowing exactly _why_ he felt the urge.

As his thoughts became hard to focus on and his body began to feel heavy, he heard a noise. It was distant, but he could still make out the faint noises of someone...crying.

He got out of bed, standing for a few seconds to clear his head, and then made his way to the balcony that was connected to his room. Dowoon looked out as best as he could, but could not see anything. Still, he could hear the sobbing, and decided he _would_ find who was making such noises.

After pulling on a shirt, Dowoon opened his door and made his way down the hallways. He did the best he could to get closer to the sounds, following only by his hearing, and quickly enough (after much of knocking into tables and slamming into walls) he found the source of the sobs.

A figure was curled up in one of the hallways, clinging onto his knees as if they were his only source of comfort. They wore nothing but, for what Dowoon could see, a robe that hung off their body loosely. Their sobs had quieted down from where they had been so loud before, but the sniffles tore his heart in two.

"Hello," Dowoon started, startled a bit when the body flinched and the head popped up. The person who was crying was Wonpil, bottom lip trembling as he made eye contact with the other prince.

"G-go away," He mumbled, trying to wipe away the tears.

Dowoon frowned at the words and the actions, stepping forward before bending down slightly, "You're sad. I can't just leave you."

"I'm not sad," He retorted childishly.

"You were crying."

"I was just..."

The words trailed off, and Wonpil was forced to give up his already lost fight. Dowoon took this moment to sit down beside him, but not too close. He didn't want to scare him away, even though the other male looked close to getting up and leaving.

"No one is around here at night," Wonpil mumbled, sniffling a bit, "That's why I usually come here to, you know. Be sad."

The unmarried prince frowns to himself at the words, a bit disturbed to be honest. Did that mean that he came here often, just to cry and let out his emotions? Instantly, he felt sorrow pool up in his stomach.

"Why are you sad?" Dowoon questioned, letting his eyes trace over every detail of Wonpil.

The other sighs softly, tightening his hold on his legs as if he's scared to let go. His eyes go dark as he places his head on his knees. But, he doesn't reply, and let's silence fill the space where he could've spoken instead.

Dowoon doesn't question him anymore, and the two seem content enough to just sit there in the silence. The light pours in from the moon outside, and as he sits there, he sneaks long stares at the man beside him. Up until Wonpil stands up and, with a simple bow, walks away.

And as Dowoon crawls into his bed again, he suddenly feels so very tired. But before sleep can take him, he thinks about how Wonpil is just so _mesmerizing_.

He doesn't want to think about how that can be a problem.

**___**

The morning light pools in to his room as his eyes adjust to the brightness. His mother is slightly shaking his shoulder, already properly dressed and ready for whatever comes her way for that day. He can tell in an instant that the day will be long, for his eyes painfully want to close and lull him back to a peaceful sleep.

"Honey," His mother starts, pulling her hands back and standing straight, always in an almost perfect stance, "We have lunch today with the Kim family, I expect you to be ready soon."

Dowoon meekly nods, watching his mother leave before closing his eyes again. The only reason he opens them is because he knows if he doesn't, he'll fall asleep again.

Sluggishly moving out of bed, Dowoon stumbles to his temporary closet, where all his clothes are. He doesn't take long to get dressed, the soft fabric warming his previously cold skin. Only after he pulls his shoes on does he make his way to his parents room.

They're having another discussion about his wedding, and he zones them out as he sits on their balcony. Looking at the many colors of the flowers below, he watched as the gardeners tended to them.

He watched until he was called over, and they leave only minutes after. They're escorted by the same butler from the first day, though their walk is longer than before. He doesn't say a word to them, only guides them and then opens a pair of glass doors to the outside with a gentle smile.

Dowoon is met with the view of a stone pathway, leading to a small area with a circular canopy overtop. Many flowers surrounded the area with tones of soft pinks and purples, stark white popping up in between. The garden looked elegant and well put together, and he realized that this was the one Eunmi was talking with him about. The one Wonpil had created.

The certain sister and brother were sitting at the table under the canopy, across from each other. An empty seat was left open beside Eunmi, while Wonpil was accompanied by Sungwon, the two whispering to each other about something, while Mimi sat in the omegas lap.

His parents ushered him forward, and he made his place beside Eunmi. The two empty seats at the shorter end were filled with his parents, while from across them sat the Kim's.

"The weather is very nice today," Queen Kim announced lightly, patting her husbands arm before looking towards Dowoon's mother, "I'm glad you decided to join us for lunch today."

His mother pulled a small smile, "We wouldn't miss it for anything."

The food arrived just as the other woman was about to reply, but Dowoon wasn't all that hungry. He took sips from the drink he was offered, but besides that, tuned out the parents conversation and focused on the people across from him (sneakingly, of course).

Sungwon was eating and sometimes joining in on something that was said, while Wonpil was sitting silently, petting his cat gracefully. He took a bite of food every now and then, but never much. Dowoon, deep inside, wished he'd eat more. He wished he could tell him that he was perfect and not to worry about how much he weighed or what people thought of him. He wanted to tell him so many things, but knew that he couldn't. So instead, he stayed silent, picking at his food at glancing at the omega every chance he could.  
  
He knew then, that he was screwed. 

**___________**


	2. 見る

Dowoon sees him again, crying.

The prince had been restless that night, not pleased at all by how the lunch in the garden had went. He tossed and turned in his bed for what felt like several hours, but had really only been around forty minutes. Still, he had decided then that if he could not sleep, then he should at least walk around to _try_ and tire himself out.

His mother used to do it with him when he was little, walk around the castle, hand in hand. Right until Dowoon's small body felt like it would collapse at any minute, and his eyes drooped so much that he could never remember getting into bed the next morning. Now, he was a young adult, and could walk around the foreign castle by himself, even if he wasn't too sure that he wouldn't get lost.

He seemed to remember the castle's hallways subconsciously, though, for he heard soft cries as he neared the same spot he _knew_ he had been before. Dowoon knew exactly who the soft cries belonged to as well, the same familiar sounds etched into his brain, sadly. His feet picked up the pace as he caught onto all the information and sounds.

Surely enough, Wonpil was there, wiping at his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from coming. Somehow, he looked even more defeated than he had the last time, his hands shaking visibly adding to the picture. But yet, nothing could take away the mesmerizing features that the other always held.

"Hello," Dowoon mumbled quietly, catching Wonpil's attention instantly, as the castle was deadly silent behind his quiet, sniffling sobs. His eyes were still wet, but no more tears were tracking down his face, so the one who stood took this as a good sign. He had calmed down.

"Hi," Wonpil replied, voice sounding so quiet that Dowoon could barely hear the word, "Would you...would you like to sit?"

Dowoon choked up instantly, "W-with _you_?"

The smaller man smiled at the words Dowoon spoke, even though Dowoon didn't know why, since he was being _serious_. Still, he didn't mind the smile, for it was very _very_ pretty. It looked much better than the emotionless or heart-wrenching looks the other usually wore.

"Of course," Wonpil's voice seemed to get a bit louder as he spoke again, less choked up and held back, and as he patted the spot beside him, Dowoon instantly took the opportunity to be close to the man again.

( _He swore that his heart swelled up every time he was around him._ )

The silence took over as they sat there, Dowoon stiff and Wonpil scrunched up with his knees to his chin as they sat side by side. Their arms were touching only barely, but it felt like electricity when the younger prince caught note of it. He just wanted to wrap the other up in a hug instead, get closer to him and maybe just tell him that he was _breathtaking_.

He desperately needed a slap to the face, Dowoon also thought. He couldn't possibly be attracted to the omega, the brother of the person he was supposed to _marry_! But he knew deep down that he wasn't attracted to the beta princess at all. Her scent was nice and all, but nothing compared to Wonpil's.

If he had to be attracted to someone, why did it have to be his fiance's married brother? Why did he have to fall head over heels as soon as he walked into the damn throne room? What was it about the man he barely knew anything about, beside the fact that he liked gardening and was _really_ fucking pretty?

The married omega knocked his knees together lightly as Dowoon cleared his throat and looked down at his pajama clothed legs. They weren't really interesting, but he kept looking, not wanting to look up at all.

"We should probably go back to bed," Wonpil whispered into the dead air, yet Dowoon didn't look up nor seem to acknowledge the words. But he did, nodding only slightly when he noticed that Wonpil hadn't moved yet. Was he waiting for him to go first?

He looked up only after another few minutes passed, where he caught the sight of Wonpil's eyes trained on him. They scattered around when the older locked eyes with Dowoon's, but of course, the unmarried prince had caught him anyways. Still, he didn't mention it as he stood up, taking it that Wonpil wanted him to leave first.

But the fist wrapped around his pants leg as he turned said otherwise. He turned as much as he could, watching Wonpil hold on to the clothing like it was his lifeline. Looking to the right of them, a quiet ' _thank you_ ' rung out into the emptiness as the hold lessened.

"You're welcome," Dowoon uttered, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't know why, exactly, but as he left to go back into his bedroom and into his bed, the feeling stayed. The feeling of breathlessness, the feeling of being so fascinated and taken away that he couldn't seem to handle it all at once.

The walk had made sure that he would never sleep that night, that was for sure.

**___**

His mother woke him up the next morning, like she normally did. But this time, she looked frustrated as his blurry and still tired eyes caught sight of her, hair and makeup perfectly done.

"Yoon Dowoon!" She harshly said, smacking him lightly on the head, "I've been trying to get you up for the past fifteen minutes! Did you sleep any last night?"

Still tired, Dowoon shrugs and sits up in his bed, his blankets bunched up around him. Moving the strands of his hair out of his face, he questioned his still fuming mother, "Do I have to be somewhere...?"

"You were supposed to spend some time with Eunmi, her brother, and his wife today," His mother explained, her foot tapping as he listened to the clicks of her heels, "But I don't expect you to be able to get ready in ten minutes since you're so dreadfully _tired_."

Shaking his head, he sluggishly moved out of his bed, heading towards the closet with his clothing in it, "I can."

And surprisingly, he did get ready, though he still felt like a dead man walking as the butler he had seen from all the times before escorted him to the dining room.

It was a more low lit room with a very big, wooden table in the middle, chairs made of the same looking wood, though the backs of them were designed to swirl in beautiful ways. Lots of windows decorated the walls to let in natural light, plants and candles decorating the edges while a big chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. Arches and small details painted the walls, as well.

But Dowoon had already seen the room before, so he took none of the details in as he walked to the end of the table, where the three he was supposed to spend time with that day already sat. Of course, Sungwon and Wonpil were sat beside one another, while Eunmi had an empty seat to the left of her. That's where he sat, across from the prince he had caught crying last night.

He didn't look much different, maybe a little bit tired and less teary-eyed, but still beautiful and pleasing to the eyes. But he didn't get to pay much attention to Wonpil, as the chefs were bringing out the breakfast only a few seconds after he sat, none of the three even getting a chance to say a greeting to him.

Once the food was placed, Eunmi sent a smile his way and spoke, something akin to a laugh laced in her voice, "Are you always so late without your parents?"

"No! Of course not," Dowoon retorted, a blush peeking onto his face as he realized that he sort of raised his voice, which he lowered as he continued, "Just didn't get much sleep last night."

"That's sort of funny," Sungwon popped in, setting the cup down that he had previously been drinking from, "Wonpil told me that he didn't get much sleep last night as well."

Said man stiffened in his seat, but instead of speaking, stuck the fork in his mouth and chewed at his food, slowly it looked like. Sungwon didn't see though, as his gaze was on Dowoon, who was staring right back with confusion and sternness. Eunmi caught note of the sudden tense mood, because she let out a little giggle and clapped her hands together, "That's quite the coincidence. But instead of talking about last night, how about we talk about what we're doing today!"

Sungwon looked away as the princess spoke, and even though Dowoon's gaze stayed on him a bit longer, it eventually fell away to look towards the woman next to him, "What exactly are we doing today...?"

"Horseback riding!" She announced, which seemed to shock the married couple across from them too. Dowoon guessed that they didn't know exactly what they were doing either.

Wonpil, suddenly, spoke up, "You know that Sungwon's never rode a horse before."

"And neither has Dowoon," Eunmi replied, waving her fork in the air as she talked, "So this will be a first time, fun experience for the two of them!"

To be honest, Dowoon had rode a horse before. It was when he was very little, and the horse had sent him flying to the ground with a hurt arm. Ever since then, he had been deathly afraid to ride one again. But he didn't want to tell the princess that, or Sungwon and Wonpil, in fear of embarrassment or Sungwon saying something snarky. So, he simply kept his mouth shut, stomach turning up in knots as he poked around his food.

**___**

Dowoon was completely sure that the horse they assigned him to _hated_ him. At first, the black colored creature had looked completely friendly and compliant. His name was Fern, named after Eunmi when she was little, and apparently he was older, so they had all said that he'd be a bit slower and easier.

He _wasn't_ , not one bit. Everyone at that castle was obviously delusional, as the horse kept going off path, running extremely fast or stopping for a few minutes, and trying to kick him off as the four of them rode the trail. Eunmi had kept giving him apologetic looks as they went, explaining that Fern usually wasn't like that, which made Dowoon's theory of the horse hating him heighten.

Secretly, he wished Sungwon would've gotten stuck with Fern instead of him, because the brownish horse he was riding that was apparently named Margorie was completely calm and compliant, never once being hard to control or annoying.

Dowoon was extremely glad that they were almost to the end of the trail, though he kept that to himself, because that meant that he could get off the damned horse that hated him and go back to the castle. He had no fun at all whatsoever, nor did he 'bond' with Eunmi, as she was way ahead of him or way behind him most of the time. The whole situation was annoying, and he just wanted it to be over.

When they did reach the end of the trail, Eunmi had to help him down, since Fern wouldn't stay still for more than two seconds. Sungwon, who had already gotten down and was standing alongside Wonpil, didn't try to hold in his laughs as he watched the youngest prince struggle. It made Dowoon even more frustrated, and he was near close to fuming as his feet stepped firmly onto the ground.

"Are you okay...?" Eunmi asked quietly, honestly looking a bit guilty looking. At the sight, Dowoon tried to calm down, not wanting to make her upset. After all, he wasn't _rude_ , unlike other people.

"Fine," He reassured, not looking at anyone to make sure that they couldn't see that he was lying. Still, he heard Sungwon mumbled a ' _sure_ ' before they were escorted back to the carriage, in which he still made sure to look anywhere but at the three people with him.

**___**

When they arrived back at the castle, Eunmi was instantly pulled away by her parents, probably to ask how the whole day went. Dowoon felt that it was his time to leave and return to his own parents, so he settled on walking towards his bedroom, until a familiar grip to his wrist had him stopping.

Wonpil stood there, of course, face sculpted into concern and worry as he did. Sungwon was no where to be seen, and the unmarried prince wondered to himself where the distasteful man had gone.

"Are you really okay?" Wonpil asked, letting go of Dowoon's wrist once he was sure the younger wouldn't keep walking, "You just looked a bit annoyed and upset, and I would be too if _I_ had to deal with Fern like that the whole time."

His heart was a big touched by the question, to be quite honest, considering that Wonpil had personally come to him and was highly concerned about his mood, but he kept his glee to himself as he shrugged his shoulders, "I was, but I'm okay now. I just wanted to get off that damn horse and come back here."

" _Here_ isn't all that fun, but I guess it would be if someone had the kind of day you had."

Dowoon cracked a grin alongside Wonpil's soft smile, but eventually they both died down into expressionless tones as they stood there, awkwardly. Their silence was much shorter than the night before's, for Dowoon excused himself and headed off to his room once Wonpil bid a short goodbye.

He swore that his heart only felt a little swelled with affection that time, though in honestly, it was the most he had ever felt before.

**___**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) princess and queen are titles used for females and male omegas.  
> prince and king are titles used for males and female alphas.
> 
> (2) i changed this au from a normal royalty au to abo so if some mistakes are left please tell me.


End file.
